<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Accident by Mae01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128511">The Accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae01/pseuds/Mae01'>Mae01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marauders Modern AU [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Harry Potter, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae01/pseuds/Mae01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered where Remus got the scars that covered his face and where Harry got the scar on his forehead? The rumours of them always having them are not true. No, they aren’t. They received them at the same time from a car crash. A car crash that almost caused both of them to lose their lives. Harry was 18 and Remus was in his early 40s. It all started out as a fun trip but it quickly turned disastrous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have to be okay, I don’t know how to live without you and I don’t want to try to figure that out at 18…”<br/>"I’m so sorry, Pup… " Remus thought. "I don’t think that’s in my hands at this point."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Neville Longbottom &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Neville Longbottom &amp; Harry Potter, Remus Lupin &amp; Harry Potter, Remus Lupin &amp; James Potter, Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Harry Potter &amp; James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marauders Modern AU [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a stand-alone work. There are other stories in the universe, but you do not need to read other stories to understand this one. HOWEVER, there are references from "Scout's honour" and "The Trauma From The Lockdown."</p>
<p>I do not own any Harry Potter characters all characters belong to JK Rowling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Have you ever wondered where Remus got the scars that covered his face and where Harry got the scar on his forehead? The rumours of them always having them are not true. No, they aren’t. They received them at the same time from a car crash. A car crash that almost caused both of them to lose their lives. Harry was 18 and Remus was in his early 40s. It all started out as a fun trip but it quickly turned disastrous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>July 31</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Harry!” The four adults exclaimed as Harry walked into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, guys,” Harry said with a laugh, giving his family members a hug before sitting down at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My baby is all grown up,” Lily said with a smile, handing her son a cup of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like I’ve been grown up for years already...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trauma does that to you, pup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus!” James, Lily and Sirius exclaimed in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Moony isn’t wrong though...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we shouldn’t let Moony and Prongslet go on their road trip-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys promised we could go over a month ago!” Harry proclaimed. “No take backs!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree,” Remus said with a nod. “Harry and I deserve a break from you all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” James and Sirius started to protest before Lily cut them off quickly with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus and Harry need this time,” she said with a laugh. “We’ve talked about this. Remus will be the best one to help Harry on the campus tour and Harry chose him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But they get to be in the same city as the Celtic Stadium!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius,” Remus said with an eye roll. “We will take pictures for you and Prongs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you don’t even play football!” Prongs exclaimed in retaliation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus and Lily shared a brief look before speaking in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean soccer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For fucks sake!” James yelled, dropping his head on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad! Don’t fucking swear!“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I taught you well, Pup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you did, Uncle Moony. You taught me very well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are unleashing a dangerous duo to Glasgow...” Sirius muttered in wonder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want me to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad,” Harry said with a laugh. “No offence to you, but I want to go with Uncle Moony. We will have fun together and when I’m in school you and Uncle Padfoot can come and visit Ron and me. We will show you around the stadium.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius and James exchanged a look before finally nodding their heads sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise?” They asked, staring at Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I solemnly swear,” Harry replied with an eye roll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry? Do you have everything that you’ll need for us to leave tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so,” Harry replied, looking through his suitcase once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect. I think we will leave around 10 or 11 am. The rest of the family want to have a big breakfast before they let us loose, so we will leave almost right after that. How does that sound?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds great,” Harry said with a smile. “Are you going to tell me what we’re doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already told you. We leave on the first, the tour is on the second and we come back on the fourth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And our plans for August 3?” Harry said with a teasing smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe August has a third… Doesn’t it go one, two, four and then five?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry just shook his head and gave his uncle a laugh, making his way downstairs with the rest of his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Harry had talked about wanting to go on a trip to visit the university he would be attending in the fall, his family had fully supported him in the decision. The only condition they had was that one of the Marauders had to go with Harry but Harry got to choose who. The original plan was for Harry, Ron and Hermione to visit together by themselves but Hermione’s parents moved to Australia so Ron and Hermione went with them to help move them in before coming back to start university with Harry. When Harry told his parents and uncles that Hermione and Ron could no longer go, the family encouraged him to still go but to allow one of them to go with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Harry and Remus were having their weekly game and tea time, Harry had brought up the idea of Remus going with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Flashback)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Moony,” Harry said, pausing their game of cribbage and putting his cards face down on the table. “May I ask you a question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Remus said, following his nephew’s lead and placing his cards down as well. “What’s your question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you...” Harry ran his fingers through his hair, which was his telltale of being nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pup,” Remus kindly and quietly said, grabbing Harry’s hand. “You know you can ask me anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” he replied with a half-smile. “It’s nothing bad or anything, I was just wondering if you might want to be the one to join me on the trip to Glasgow this summer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be honoured,” Remus replied with a smile. “May I ask why you chose me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking up his cards, Harry continued the game before and took a moment to think about how he wanted to answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There were a couple of reasons why I want you to go with me,” he began. “It wasn’t easy to not pick uncle Padfoot, mum or dad, but it was somehow easy to know that you were the one I wanted to go with me most. The first reason was that you will be the most helpful during the university tour than anyone else and that will be the reason I use when I tell the others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the other reasons?” Remus kindly asked when he noticed Harry trailing off silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m leaving my family and I’m worried,” Harry quietly continued. “My family doesn’t understand how hard it is to move on with trauma and I know that you have had to move on so you would be the most understanding of my fears and worries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus sat quietly and listened to his godson. He understood what Harry was getting at and he felt it pull at his heartstrings. James, Sirius and Lily never had to deal with moving forward in life after such a big event. Remus had to deal with moving out alone and the fears of Greyback being released and finding out where he was. The likelihood of that happening was almost impossible because Greyback was in jail, but the fear was still there for Remus. He could only assume that Harry was worried about being stuck in a school shooting but this time it being almost eight hours away from his family and not 10 minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be more than happy to go with you,” Remus finally said. “You know that any questions or concerns you may have that I’ll listen to and reply to if you want me to, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Harry responded with a small smile. “I know that any questions I might have on the tour would be best understood by you. Mum and Dad would probably just cry if I brought up any of my fears and then try to convince me to stay home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In love, of course,” Remus added with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” Harry agreed in matching laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I ask a favour?” Remus asked when the laughter died down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you give me one day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On the trip, can you give me one day that I will plan. We can extend the trip for one day and I will plan that day so you have some good memories already to think of when you go in the fall with Ron and Hermione?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry quickly nodded in agreement, a genuine smile falling on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell me what you plan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all. I’ll tell you the day of or the night before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Flashback over)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Remus and Harry walked into the living room, Lily and James pulled Remus aside as Sirius pulled Harry aside to go to the store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Lily began, sitting on the couch. “Are you going to tell us what you have planned for the day Harry promised you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus let out a laugh and sat beside his sister. He had planned three things for the day. One thing in the morning, afternoon, and late afternoon/evening. He had refused to tell anyone because he was sure that Sirius and James would be unable to keep one of the events a secret. He had planned the day quietly and without any indications but he knew how badly the family wanted to know. Somehow, Harry was the only one who was totally okay with not knowing what was happening. James, Lily and Sirius, on the other hand, were a mess and wanted to know what they were missing out on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since we are leaving tomorrow, I’ll tell you two of the three activities we are doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not all three?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because, Prongs,” Remus stated with an eye roll. “You three would accidentally let the third one slip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no proof!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s how I’d like it to stay. I’ll tell you before we go to the third activity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Lily quickly said before her husband could retaliate. “Now, what have you planned?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At 10 am I have booked Harry and me a room at Escape Glasgow, which is an escape room place that looks really nice. I wanted to bring him there so that if he enjoys it then we can book him, Ron and Hermione a room after their first set of midterms are complete.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like an amazing idea,” James said with a genuine smile. “What room did you book for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s one called ‘Witchcraft and Wizardry,’” Remus explained. “Basically we are wizards and a group of pranksters have hidden our wands and we need to find them in time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Rem! I’m sure you and Harry will have so much fun with that. I remember when you, Harry and I would talk about wishing we were magical so life would be easier,” Lily recalled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, that’s why I chose it. It’ll be fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the second event?” James asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Afternoon tea at one of the Willow Tea Rooms. We went to the same a year before Harry was born as a group. I thought that it would be a nice place for him to drag Ron and Hermione to every couple of weeks because of their love for tea that Minerva gave them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James and Lily nodded their heads in agreement. After weeks of begging Remus to tell them what he was planning, they were more satisfied than they thought they would be even though they only knew two of the three activities that they were doing. Remus was the best member of the family at putting others first and keeping their priorities at the forefront of his mind. After the initial slight jealousy of not being picked to go with Harry to Glasgow, James, Sirius and Lily all agreed that Remus would be the best person to go with Harry. Remus would make sure that Harry was taken care of and that his enjoyment would be at the front of Remus’ mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t tell us what you will do to end the day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Prongs,” Remus said with a lopsided smile. “I promise Harry will enjoy it, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know he will,” James responded in amusement. “He always enjoys time with his uncle Moony.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you have everything?” Lily asked for what seems to be the 100th time that morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Mom,” Harry said with an eye roll. “If you keep asking us then we won’t be at the hotel before nightfall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lil’s,” Remus said, pulling her into a hug. “We have everything, yes we double-checked, we are only gone for a couple of days and we will call you when we arrive. You’ve been keeping us so long that it’s almost noon. As much as I love you, can you please let us go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to make sure you both have everything,” Lily uttered quietly into her brother’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum, we will be fine. Uncle Moony and I have to get on the road though. The Death Cure audio book-length is almost 9 hours so and the sooner we leave then the sooner we can start listening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You three are addicted to that series,” Sirius said with a laugh. “But you’re right, we should let you both get on your way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After giving out hugs and Lily asking them again if they had everything, Remus and Harry climbed into the car and started their trip. Remus drove while Harry sat in the passenger seat and handed out snacks occasionally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What made you love books?” Harry casually asked halfway through the trip as they pulled out of a McDonald’s drive-thru. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I needed a break from my life,” Remus said casually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t want to face your own life for a while so you turned to books?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. It all got too much at some point and I couldn’t be in my head anymore. Lily eventually joined me in reading.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you both hated reading when you were younger?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus let out a laugh and shook his head in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We hated reading with a passion. Lily eventually called me out on it when I spent the summer after grade four.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you didn’t tell her about… um...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greyback,” Remus said with a nod. “You can say his name, Harry. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell my mum about Greyback until it was all over,” Harry finally said. Remus had told Harry about what Greyback did to him after the Hogwarts shooting in Harry’s grade 10 year. They never talked about it in detail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It never feels like it’s all over,” Remus admitted quietly, turning the audiobook volume down. “But you’re right, I didn’t tell her until the summer before high school. When she questioned me about reading so much I told her the partial truth that I just needed a break from my own life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So my mum would just sit with you while you read?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She read as well,” Remus corrected with a small smile. “When I told her that I just needed a break, she said that she wanted to read together. She asked me to recommend my favourite books and she started with those ones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s how you dragged her into The Maze Runner series?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly and then we eventually dragged you into the obsession.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry let out a laugh and turned the audiobook volume up again. Harry always appreciated how honest his uncle Moony was with him. Harry knew that if he asked any question that uncle Mooy would give him the most honest answer if he knew and was able to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really mean that it still sometimes doesn’t feel like it’s all over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus let out a slow sigh and looked at his godson out of the corner of his eye. Remus had never told his friends how he felt, but he worried that Greyback wouldn’t be locked away forever. He had thought of the probability of him breaking out, finding him and finishing where he left off. It was a worry of his that although he knew it was unlikely, the fear of it happening refused to leave him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you worried about a school shooting happening at the University of Glasgow?” Remus eventually forced himself to ask. He watched a look of thought pass through Harry’s face and watched as Harry turned to look out the window. After a couple of minutes of silence, well, a couple of minutes of listening to The Death Cure but no conversation happening, Harry eventually spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s unlikely,” he began quietly. “I know the chances are extremely slim but I do worry about it happening. Ron and ‘Mione know and they continue to tell me how unlikely it is. But… I guess… I don’t know...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t help, does it?” Remus rhetorically asked. “Even though the chances are extremely low, there is still a tiny chance. I feel the same way with Greyback. I know how unlikely it is for him to be released or to escape, but I worry about what will happen if that small chance happens.” Remus paused, taking a couple of deep breaths before continuing. “I understand what you feel, Harry. I understand what it’s like to know that the chance is small of it happening again but to still be worried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this fear ever going to leave?” Harry hesitantly asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Pup. For me, it leaves for a while but it comes back. Maybe once you are out of school then it will be gone but maybe it’ll be something that always comes back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Harry continued as he ran his hand through his hair. “I’m glad it happened to me and not to Ron or Hermione, but sometimes I wish it happened to them instead… Sometimes I wish that they had to be in the washroom instead of me and I feel like a terrible friend when I think that. Does that make me a bad person?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all. I have thought the same thing before. It doesn’t make you a bad person just like how when a morbid and random thought enters a person’s brain with no reason doesn’t make them a bad person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes sense,” Harry concluded, nodding his head in thought. He sat quietly for a couple of moments, allowing his thoughts to run free. He was thankful that his uncle Moony wanted to go with him. Harry had so many questions about life and trauma and growing up that he wanted to ask. Harry would always go to Remus for life advice and with his worries. They may not have had the same upbringing, but Remus and Harry shared the experience of trauma and the consequences. “Thank you again for wanting to come with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very, very welcome, Harry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was the drive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was good,” Remus replied, sitting down on the hotel bed. “Nice scenery and good talks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad,” Sirius said, a smile taking over his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Harry and Remus had arrived at the hotel, had supper and settled in, they both went to opposite sides of the room to call the family. Remus was on FaceTime with Sirius and Harry was on FaceTime with his parents (both men having earbuds in to not hear the other person's conversation).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you staying with James and Lily or are you enjoying the silence in the house?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m enjoying the silence,” Sirius answered with a laugh. “I thought about staying with them but I thought I would give them this time to just be the two of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean you didn’t want to be in the way of them-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch your mouth! There is an innocent boy in the room with you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pads,” Remus said with an eye roll. “First of all, we are both wearing earbuds so we can’t hear the other person. Secondly, he is talking with his parents so he’s not paying attention. And lastly, I don’t think he’s that innocent-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a child!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love? Should I remind you that he is an adult and that he most likely isn’t as innocent as you would want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moons!” Sirius exclaimed in shock. “How can you say that with such a straight face?! He is our baby-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s 18...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a baby! He should be protected at all costs and he is too young to be doing anything… that isn’t innocent!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, you’re sounding like James when we started dating...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus laughed out loud at the silence of his husband and the look of shock and astonishment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… I… Moons!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, love-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t sound sorry! Stop laughing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound just like your brother though!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you so okay with this?! He’s so young!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius? My love? I was also not as innocent as you thought at 18...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember the first time Lily and I went to a club with you and James-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You almost killed me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Remus replied with an exaggerated eye roll. “I was dancing-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With a guy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus raised an eyebrow at his dramatic husband. Looking slightly above his phone and saw that Harry had already gotten off the phone with his parent and was looking at Remus in amusement. Silently and quickly unplugging his headphones, Remus allowed Harry to listen in on the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already knew I was gay, Sirius.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you were dancing with a guy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was no distance between you two! I was dying! You just… and you… and I… Moons!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot how flustered you get when we bring up the club-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were dancing with the guy and you were so close to him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus always enjoyed having this conversation with his husband and Harry always enjoyed listening to how dramatic uncle Padfoot was about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We weren’t dating then-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know! But still! Hands were everywhere and I had never thought of you being… or dancing like that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Remus said with a laugh. “You and James were very confused that Lily and I could dance in a club scene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hands were everywhere, Remus! His hands were on my Moony!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But uncle Padfoot,” Harry finally said after his laughter died down and he walked into the FaceTime frame. “He wasn’t your Moony, he was just your best friend because you refused to make a move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prongslet!” Sirius screeched in surprise and embarrassment. “Why are you listening?! And it’s not my fault-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was your fault,” both men in the hotel room said in synch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what? I think my bed is calling me...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, uncle Pads!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Prongslet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams, my love,” Remus said, blowing a kiss to the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You as well, Moons,” Sirius replied with a wink. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what were your favourite parts of the tour?” Remus asked, taking a sip of his water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was all amazing,” Harry replied as he put down his fork to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus and Harry had spent the entire day walking around the University of Glasgow and they were now enjoying dinner at a restaurant near their hotel. They went on a guided tour first and then, after a quick lunch, they spent a couple of hours walking around the campus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The library is really big,” Remus stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is! I can’t wait for Hermione to drag Ron and me there to study,” Harry said with a laugh. “It’s the biggest library I’ve ever seen and you and mum have dragged me to so many!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drag you?! You would start a fucking riot if we didn’t bring you with us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no proof!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pup, I have so many videos of you throwing fits about not being allowed to go to the library because it was nap time. I have plenty of proof.“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stared at his uncle for a moment before shaking his head in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you guys so far away,” he eventually said with a sad smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be okay, Harry. Growing up and moving away is just a part of life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you didn’t leave the city let alone the country.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that any of us will drop everything if you call us and need us there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Harry said hesitantly. “But you shouldn’t have to. I’m an adult-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your other uncle was just calling you a baby last night...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry let out a laugh before taking a moment to compose himself and continued talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really going to miss you guys...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to miss you too, Harry. You’re leaving me alone with those troublemakers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From what I’ve heard, you were the one who corrupted them more and corrupted Frank, Marlene and Dorcas-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never got caught! You can’t prove that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and the others have told me so many times that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you excited to show Ron and Hermione around the campus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you trying to change the subject?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that Ron and Hermione will enjoy you showing them around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the biggest marauder of the Marauders!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I tell you what we are doing tomorrow, will you let me change the topic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry studied his uncle and after a couple of moments of silence, he made an offer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll drop the subject if you tell me what we’re doing tomorrow, give me bragging rights about it to Dad and uncle Padfoot, we get ice cream on the way back and we watch The Death Cure tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the fuck taught you how to bargain?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must have done a good job then...” Remus replied with a lopsided smile. As he paid for the bill and they started making their way back to the hotel, Remus pulled into a McDonald’s drive-thru and ordered two large oreo mcflurries. “How do you know that you will want bragging rights? You don’t even know what I’ve planned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you, Uncle Moony,” Harry said with a laugh as he put the ice creams in the cup holders. “I know that you have planned things that I would really enjoy as well as the one thing you didn’t tell the others would make at least one of them jealous so you couldn’t risk me finding out yet. Since I'm pretty sure it's not a library then it must be something that my dad and uncle Padfoot would fail at keeping a secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you once we get in the room,” Remus said with a laugh. “Then you can call the others and brag to them right away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So? What’s the plan and your reasoning behind the choices?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that I have reasons behind each stop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do. I know you, Uncle Moony. You really should know that by now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright! At 10 am we have an escape room booked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reason?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A place for you, Ron and Hermione to go after midterms and finals. At 2 pm we are going to have afternoon tea at the Willow Tea Room that myself, Sirius and your parents went to a year before you were born.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A place for Hermione, Ron and me to go for a nice break?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. Also, it’s an amazing environment and I have missed it so there was some slight selfishness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You literally let me drag you around the Celtic stadium… You are the least selfish person I know. What’s the last event?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re ready to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got my finger above the FaceTime call button. I’m more than ready to start bragging!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Scottish Football Fucking Museum!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” James and Sirius exclaimed in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Moony is taking me there tomorrow night!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! Moony, you traitor!” Sirius exclaimed in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your husband likes me better, Uncle Pads!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you two will have an amazing time,” Lily interrupted the yelling with a small laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Little Red! Do you not see the problem?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius, love, I think you are being a bit irrational-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Irrational?!” James, Sirius and Harry exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lily retorted. “I’m sure that Harry wouldn’t mind bringing you two there when you go visit him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to go with you both when you visit,” Harry said in agreement. “Now as much as I love you all, Uncle Moony promised me that we would watch The Death Cure tonight. We will send you pictures throughout the day tomorrow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Lily said with a smile. “We will talk to you both when you get home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Lil’s,” Remus said with a smile. “We will be quite busy tomorrow so I’m pretty sure we won’t have time to call.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time are you planning to be home by?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably around 9:00 pm on the fourth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay safe, loves!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two mum! Good luck with the whining of Dad and Uncle Padfoot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I’ll need it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This place is amazing,” Harry said as he sat across from his uncle during afternoon tea. “You guys came here before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did,” Remus laughed. “Your parents, uncle Padfoot and I rented a cottage for a week about 20 minutes from here a year before you were born.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was it like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Willow Tea Room, the cottage, or the trip?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of the above?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus let out a laugh as he took a bite of his sandwich before answering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Willow Tea Room looks exactly the same as when we came almost 19 years ago. We sat at this table and we were the loudest group in here, we caused a commotion. The cottage was a good size and it was just the four of us which was amazing. There was an old piano that Sirius would play at night when he couldn’t sleep. And finally, the trip was amazing. As I said, it was just the four of us which was a good change after months of working and getting stressed over work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you and Uncle Padfoot dating?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we didn’t start dating until a couple of months after you were born.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did it take you both so long to start dating?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus raised his eyebrow at his nephew before shaking his head in amusement and pouring some more tea into both of their cups.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Uncle Moony,” Harry whined, slouching in his chair. “Mum and dad have told me that you both liked each other in high school but you didn’t start dating until you were, like, 25!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were 23, I will have you know,” Remus mocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were both scared,” Remus finally answered with an eye roll. “We didn’t want to ruin the Marauder friendship so neither of us would say anything. Think about it like how long it took Ron and Hermione to admit that they liked each other. Why did they take so long?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t want to make things awkward between them and me...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Remus said with a nod. “You know how close the four of us are and Sirius and I didn’t want to make things awkward if it didn’t work out. We were both separately worried that the Marauders would be torn apart and we would both lose the people who meant the most to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you both just mentally undressed each other for five years before you decided to take the chance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot how blunt and honest you are...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re honest with me so I’m honest with you in return,” Harry replied with a lopsided smile. “Hey, uncle Moony? May I ask a question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Pup. What’s on your mind?” Remus noticed the change in Harry’s tone and realized that the topic was taking a serious turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve thought about it a lot and something you said to me a couple of years ago doesn’t make sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A couple of… You know what? Nevermind. What doesn’t make sense?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was when you were helping me tell my parents about the school shooting and what happened when the shooter came into the washroom while I was in there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said that I hit the nail on the head about the letter-writing… What did you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Remus said with a nod of his head. “I should have known you would have picked up on that. I wrote letters twice when I was in life-threatening situations. Both times I had given one to your mum because I thought I would never see her again and I had things to tell her and I didn’t want to leave her without anything from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I ask what those times were?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Remus said with a sad smile. Clearing his throat, Remus took a deep breath and continued. “The first time was when Greyback attacked me within an inch of my life. While I was sitting in the Scouts meeting, I wrote her a letter explaining what happened and that I was sorry and how much she helped me without knowing it. The second time was… the second time was when I wrote suicide notes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Notes? Plural?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Notes, yes. I wrote four notes to the people I needed to explain my actions to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I ask who you wrote to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wrote to my family, just like you did with your letter. Well, I mean your letter wasn’t a suicide note, but you get what I mean. I wrote to Lily, my Grams and Gramps, Minerva and to whoever found me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded his head in silence, knowing about the relationship between Remus and his parents and understanding why Remus didn’t write a letter to them. After a moment of silence, Harry spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really more like you than I thought...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you are, Pup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Remus smiled at each other before continuing to drink their tea in silence. The silence was a comfortable one as the two of them thought about their conversation. A lot was said and they needed some time to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Remus began after a couple of moments of silence. “I haven’t heard you mention anyone in a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Harry asked as he ran his hair through his hair and avoided eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You used to talk about Ginny Weasley quite a bit but you haven’t mentioned her in a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Uh… Don’t know what you’re talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit,” Remus laughed out loud. “Come on, I need some details!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh, Harry decided that he should finally say what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny and I broke up four months ago-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Remus exclaimed in shock. “Four months ago and you didn’t say a thing?! Harry James Potter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t use my full name! That’s unfair!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” Remus started with a small smile on his face and a shake of his head. “In all honesty, why didn’t you tell any of us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want anyone to make a big deal of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, was this when you came over for coffee at 11 pm and you and I played soccer at 3 am with a campfire going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Harry whispered. “We broke it off that evening and I didn’t really want to just go to sleep. You always told me that I could come over and not talk whenever I needed it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I meant it,” Remus replied as he reached out and squeezed his godson’s hand. “We don’t have to continue if you don’t want to talk about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a moment ago you were trying to pry it out of me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but you have come to my house before about this even if I didn’t know it. When you came over, I could tell that it was one of the times where you just wanted to be in silence. This is obviously about the same topic so that carries over and if you don’t want to talk about it then I will keep it like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled sadly at his uncle before taking a sip of his tea and debated what to say. He knew that whatever he said to his uncle was confidential and that the conversation would be dropped at any point. Did he want to talk about Ginny or did he want to pretend it never happened? He and Ginny had been dating for just over seven months before they broke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was mutual,” Harry started, running his fingers through his hair. “I do love her but we agreed that we would be better off just staying friends.” Harry took a bite of his scone before continuing slowly. “Neither of us wanted to try long-distance and she met-” Harry stopped himself abruptly and his eyes widened in worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she meet someone else?” Remus gently prompted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to tell anyone, Pup. Whatever you need to get off your chest is safe with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She met someone that her family doesn’t know about… Her name is Luna Lovegood and they both really like each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind me asking, is Ginny bisexual?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is,” Harry answered. “She hadn’t told her family though and I’m the only one who knows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have they started dating?” Remus casually asked as he filled the teacups up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it? You’re not going to have an outbreak or dwell on that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said that the breakup was mutual. I’m looking at both sides and I’m trying to imagine how Ginny would be feeling about keeping this from her family and I can only imagine how tough that must be. You tell her that my door is always open if she needs a chat or just some tea, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re one of the best people I know,” Harry said as he pulled out his phone to text Ginny. “We still talk a lot and we are still really good friends. We haven’t said anything about breaking up because Ginny and Luna have been going on dates and until Ginny is ready to tell her parents she is using me as an explanation for being out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Flashback)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seven months into their relationship, Harry and Ginny went out for a late-night stroll and talked about what was going on between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry? Can we talk?” Ginny asked hesitantly as she sat down on one of the park benches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Gin,” Harry immediately replied, following her lead. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think… No, I know that...” Ginny let out a soft laugh and shook her head as tears started to fill her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny,” Harry softly whispered, grabbing Ginny’s hand. “What’s the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t lose you, Harry… I… I don’t know how to say...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here,” he consoled and wiped a tear from her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m bisexual… and I met a girl I really, really like...” she cried softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Gin,” Harry softly laughed as he pulled her into a hug. “I’m so happy for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… but… We’re dating… I promise I’ve never cheated, I promise I wouldn’t...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Gin. I know,” he responded, gently rubbing Ginny’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really like her, Harry… But I’m not ready to lose you or to tell my parents...” She cried into his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going to lose me,” Harry whispered as he pulled away from the hug and placed a hand on her cheek. “I still love you and I want you to be happy. Tell me about her, please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her names Luna,” she said with a genuine smile. “She just transferred to Hogwarts High School. She’s really pretty and she is so amazing, Harry. She believes in astrology and she loves essential oils.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you gone on any dates yet?” Harry asked with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she’s asked me out though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you say no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a cheater… I couldn’t say yes before talking to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry let out a loud and joyful laugh as he took Ginny’s phone and unlocked it, sending a text.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>( </span>
  <b>Ginny </b>
  <span>/ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luna </span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>8:53 pm: </span>
  <b>Hello, Luna! This is Harry Potter, Ginny’s now ex-boyfriend. We have just talked and I was hoping you would ask her out again now that she is single? Look after her for me, I look forward to meeting you :)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>8:54 pm: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello Harry! I am so sorry that you two broke up but I must admit that I am very excited to take Ginny on a date. I will take very good care of her and I look forward to meeting you as well, she speaks highly of you! Try some Fennel essential oil mixed with rose essential oil to feel happier after the breakup, it will work wonders for you!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny looked at her phone when Harry handed it back to her and she let out a tearful laugh at the message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t trade the past seven months for anything,” Ginny said as she pulled Harry in for another hug. “I don’t know how I’m going to be able to be able to go on dates with Luna without my family finding out...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you not ready to tell them yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… I’m not ready to come out to them yet...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry kept his arm around Ginny as he leaned against the back of the bench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I give you an idea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” she replied immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you use me as a cover for now?” When Harry saw the confusion in Ginny’s face, he let out a laugh before continuing. “We won’t tell anyone we broke up but I’ll drop you off at home after dates and if anyone asks me if you are with me then I’ll say yes. I want you to be happy, Gin, and if I can help by giving you a sense of security and peace while you are on dates then let me do that. Just until you are ready to tell people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? You would do that for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! You’re one of my best friends, Ginny. I’m not letting that change because you found someone you really love. I think we are better as friends though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re okay to stay friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Harry said with a smile. “I look forward to meeting Luna, but for now we should get you home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need some time, but I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry breakups have to hurt...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay, really. I’m just going to go hang out with uncle Moony for the night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s good for you, he’s a good uncle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is,” Harry said with a sad smile. “Well, I guess this is it...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were an amazing boyfriend, Harry. Thank you for treating me so well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two kids embraced each other tightly before they made their way to the Weasley house as a newly broken up couple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Flashback over)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a good friend,” Remus said with a sad smile. “I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell any of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Harry retorted. “It took a couple of days but I’m good now. They are really cute together. They’ve been a couple for almost three months now and you and I are the only people that know besides Ginny and Luna.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have your eyes on anyone then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Harry laughed. “Maybe I’ll meet someone in university but right now I’m alright with third-wheeling Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Luna. I’m becoming a professional third wheeler.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’ll let me know if you find someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll probably be one of the first people I tell,” Harry laughed. “If I told anyone else first then the whole world would know before I got a chance to warn that person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus made a sound of acknowledgement before standing from his chair. After paying for the afternoon tea, the two men started walking slowly down the street towards The Scottish Football Museum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I ask a question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, uncle Moony. What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are avoiding using genders when you talk about a future partner,” Remus answered casually as he continued walking. “Do you want to clarify or do you want me to drop it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry walked silently beside his uncle as he let his thoughts run. Harry had never told his parents or family about his sexual orientation, not because he was worried about what they would think but because he never felt the need to tell his family. He knew his family would always accept him no matter what he defined himself as or what his orientation was. Harry had known for a while that he was bisexual and he was proud of it but he never felt the need or want to tell anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m bisexual,” Harry finally admitted. “I’ve known for a while but I never felt the need to tell you guys. I know you would always accept me and be proud of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who all knows?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny and Luna. Just them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy you told me,” Remus finally said as he squeezed Harry’s shoulder. “You haven’t told Ron and Hermione?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure they already know,” Harry laughed. “They seem to know everything about me before I even know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are quite smart,” Remus said with a small smile. “I know I don’t need to, but I worry about you being eight hours away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m worried too...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What worries you, Pup?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry became quieter when the words left his godfather’s question. Turning into a Starbucks, Harry ordered two vanilla lattes and stood patiently by the bar to receive the drinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus quietly followed Harry into the coffee shop and waited quietly for Harry to talk. He knew and understood the need to have silence to think before answering and he would wait for Harry to make the first move. When the order was called, Remus picked up his drink and followed Harry out of the shop and down the street. After a couple of minutes, Harry finally spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to be alone,” Harry began slowly. “You and uncle Padfoot won’t be next door if I need someone to talk to. Mum and Dad won’t be 20 steps away either. I’m going to be in a different country without you guys to help me.” Harry felt tears fall down his cheek and he wiped them away with his sleeve. “I haven’t even started yet and I’ve already felt the loneliness I felt at the shooting flood back in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will always have us,” Remus said, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you can’t promise that,” Harry whispered, tears continuing to fall down his face. “I won’t be able to come to you when something happens and I just need someone to sit with me. You can’t promise that you guys will always be there when we will be living different lives in different countries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus stayed quiet as his nephew ranted. He guided the two of them to a park close to the museum and sat at a table, Harry sitting across from him and placing his head in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I’m going to do without you, Uncle Moony. I know I should miss you all the same but you have helped me through the past two years of school more than anyone could. I don’t know how I’m supposed to just pack up and not see you for months. I can pretend that I’m totally okay with it like I have been since I got accepted, but I’m not. I’m not sure how I will get through the first semester with you being eight hours away without you being next door to sit with me when I need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” Remus whispered painfully, reaching out and taking Harry’s hand. “I’m always going to be there for you. I am just a phone call away. We can schedule weekly or daily phone calls and we can text whenever. Harry,” Remus said with a sad and painful smile. “I’m not going to leave you to do this alone and I’m always going to be there if you need me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you promise me that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I solemnly swear, Pup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Pads,” Remus said into the phone as he was double-checking the hotel room. “We will be leaving in about 20 minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, thanks for letting me know. How has the trip been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been really good,” Remus replied with a small smile on his face. “I know you guys have been a little jealous that Harry asked me to go with him but he needed it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We wished we were able to go, I won’t deny that.” Sirius let out a laugh at the same time his husband did before continuing. “Have you had some good talks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have. There’s been a lot on his mind lately and we’ve had a lot of good conversations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius made a sound of an acknowledgement as he sat down at the kitchen table. He had missed Remus while he was gone and was looking forward to talking to him in person and having him home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you,” Sirius quietly muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you too, love. I’ll be home closer to 11 pm, we got a late start to the day. Are you going to be awake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stay awake until you come home. Drive safe, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll drive as safe as I always do, love,” Remus replied with an eye roll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Remus laughed. “You worry about the other drivers and just want me to keep my eyes open and alert. I’ll drive as safe as I can, Pads. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Moons. I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much longer do you think until we are home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Less than an hour,” Remus replied, keeping his hands on the wheel and his eyes on the road. “We just entered London so not too-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s warning was cut off as the sound of a car horn drew his attention to the driver side window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time slowed down as Remus looked out his window and saw a car meters away from crashing into him. All Remus could do in that moment was throw his left arm towards his nephew to keep Harry from flying forward at the dashboard. Blinding light filled Remus’ vision and the sounds of metal against metal filled his ears. The sound of the cars crashing slowly turned into a high pitch buzz and Remus felt his head smash the window and his body exploded with pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, please let Harry be okay…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Remus thought as he faded into the darkness of unconsciousness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Harry could hear was screaming and crashing. All he could do was close his eye and hope it would end soon. All Harry could feel was pain and his godfather/uncle’s arm pressed against his chest to keep him against the seat. Harry felt himself being tossed around as the car spun on the road, glass cutting his skin and lights flashing through his closed eyelids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost as soon as it happened it was over and Harry felt the car stop moving. Opening his eyes and pulling out his phone, he called for help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>( </span>
  <b>Harry </b>
  <span>/ </span>
  <em>
    <span>999 Operator </span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, you have reached 999. My name is Mary, how can I help?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The… it came out of nowhere…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sir? What happened?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The car… we were driving and it hit us… </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stopped talking as he looked to his right and saw his uncle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Moony?” Harry asked, reaching out to his uncle. “Uncle Moony?! Wake up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sir, what is your name?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry slightly touched his uncle’s arm and called his name again. There was so much blood and uncle Moony wasn’t responding… Why wasn’t he responding?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sir, I need you to talk to me. Officers are on your way. What is your name?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“My name… I’m Harry Potter and I’m with my uncle Remus Lupin-Black. Why isn’t he answering me? You have to help him…”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, Harry, they are on their way. Help is coming. Can you move? What hurts?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“My head hurts… and my neck… What should I move? Should I try to move?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry reached over and unbuckled himself and carefully opened his door and stood on the ground. He looked around and saw people standing and talking on the phone, looking at the two cars and Harry. Harry couldn’t stop the tears falling down his face. Realizing that the lady was talking, Harry turned his attention back to the lady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Harry? Harry, can you hear me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m here… I’m outside the car… I’m okay… My uncle, you need to help him…”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Harry, can you hear the sirens? Help is close to you, can you hear them?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I do… I hear it! Please… My parents! I need to talk to them… My parents don’t know-”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Police are on their way to your parents and your uncle’s husband. They are being contacted now and they will be brought to the hospital. Hang in there, Harry. Help is almost there.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked around the scene as he heard the sirens grow closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly turning to the call, Harry watched as two females ran towards him. He couldn’t focus on anything and his neck and head hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to sit down… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, gently lowering himself to the ground as he stared at the approaching women. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” the first lady with blue hair said, gently placing her hands on Harry’s cheeks. “It’s me, Auntie Marlene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Auntie Marlene?” Harry quietly asked, turning his eyes to the other lady kneeling beside him. “Auntie Dorcas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s us, love,” Dorcas said quietly, standing up to wave a pair of paramedics over as two pairs went towards the two cars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Moony… He wasn’t moving,” Harry quietly mumbled, tears falling down his face faster, sobs starting to make his shoulders shake as he was pulled into a hug by Marlene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help is here, love. I’ll come with you in the ambulance,” she replied as she looked at her wife beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stay here with Remus,” Dorcas immediately said as she saw the hesitation in Harry’s face. “I’ll keep in contact with you and Marls and I’ll come see you when Remus is at the hospital, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t leave him,” Harry whispered brokenly. “You can’t leave him alone...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Dorcas reassured. “Now, let the paramedics take you to the hospital.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry barely nodded as he was guided to his feet by Marlene and led to the ambulance by the paramedics. When Harry finally sat down on the bed in the ambulance, sheer exhaustion filled him and he broke down in sobs in his aunt’s arms as they made their way to the hospital.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius was sitting quietly on the couch when he heard a knock on the door. It was an hour too early for it to be his husband but he quickly ran to the door with a smile on his face. As soon as he opened the door, the smile on his face dropped and fear filled his body as he looked at the two officers standing in front of his door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you Sirius Lupin-Black? Husband to Remus Lupin-Black?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I am...” Sirius managed to quietly whisper as he looked between the two officers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There has been an accident-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was all Sirius managed to hear as he turned and made eye contact with James who was standing in front of two other officers on the Potter front porch. A small tear fell down his face as he realized what was being said. There was an accident and something has happened to his husband and his godson. Were they alive? Where are they?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Lupin-Black?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius turned his eyes back to the officers on his porch and shook his head slowly, wiping the tears from his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What… Where… My husband and godson? Where are they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are on their way to the hospital, we can bring you there now, Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to go with James and Lily… I need to go with them, please...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” the second officer replied, turning to walk towards the patrol cars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius slowly walked towards his family and let James guide him and Lily to the back of one of the cop cars. James sat in the middle of the three members and held their hands the entire ride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time passed slowly for the trio. After five minutes of silence, James had built up the courage to ask the officers questions as they drove the family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” He quietly asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A drunk driver ran a red light,” the driver answered after a moment. “It hit the driver side of the car and we got a call reporting the accident at 10:07 pm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they… how bad was it?” Lily quietly mumbled, keeping her eyes to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The officers exchanged a quick look before the driver spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We haven’t seen anything, as soon as we got the call we were sent to pick you three up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you heard something,” Lily retorted. “What did you hear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a bad crash,” the officer said with a sigh. “We were told that it was bad. My buddy said that two women saw it happen and one of them went with the boy while the other stayed until the older man was pulled out of the car and went with him in the ambulance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone is staying with them until we arrive-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily’s question was cut off by her phone ringing. Without checking the caller, she quickly answered the call with a raspy and tired voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>( </span>
  <b>Lily </b>
  <span>/ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marlene </span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Hello?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lily? Are you with James and Sirius?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I… I am… Who is this?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Marlene. I’m with Harry now-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>You’re with him? Is he okay? Marlene please-</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, hey! Take a breath, love. Harry is asleep now, but he is okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>And Rem? How is Remus?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Marlene?! How is Remus?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know, Lily. Dorcas is with him but… Harry… It wasn’t looking good but I really don’t know for certain… How  far away are you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>A couple of minutes… You’ll stay with him until we get there?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We will stay until you guys want us to leave. I’ll see you soon, love.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on, Lily? What’s happening?” Sirius fired his questions as soon as Lily hung up the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marlene and Dorcas are with them, they were the ladies who saw the crash...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are Remus and Harry?” James quickly asked, grasping his wife’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry is okay, Marlene said he’s asleep now,” Lily trailed off as tears fell down her face quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lily! How is my husband?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marlene doesn’t know but she said it didn’t look good...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t…” Tears started to run down Sirius’ face and heart-breaking sobs left his mouth. His lungs felt like they were on fire and he felt like his whole world was falling apart. “Moons… I can’t...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James quickly pulled his brother into a tight hug, rubbing his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Pads. It’s going to be okay-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know that!” Sirius cried out. “You don’t… you don’t know that, Prongs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please let Remus be okay… I can’t do this without Remus, he can’t leave me…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James, Sirius and Lily ran into the hospital as the police officers followed behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Lily began frantically. “I’m looking for-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lily!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three friends quickly turned around at the sound of Lily’s name and were greeted by someone they hadn’t seen in months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dorcas,” Lily sighed, running into her friend’s arms. “I’ve never been happier to see you! I’m sorry… I’m sorry I know that’s awful-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lily,” Dorcas said as she pulled out of the hug and wiped a tear from Lily’s cheek. “I understand. Let’s go to Harry’s room,” she continued, turning to address the others. “The doctor and officers are there and they will have more information than I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And… Remus?” Sirius quietly asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorcas let out a sigh and pulled her friend into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s in surgery,” she quietly spoke. “As soon as we arrived in the ambulance, they took him to surgery. I’ll lead you to Harry’s room.” Dorcas grabbed Sirius’ hand and started walking down the hallways of the hospital, James, Lily and Sirius following her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get to talk to him?” Sirius asked, not taking his eyes off of Dorcas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she replied with a shake of her head. “He… he was unconscious.” Dorcas gave Sirius’ hand a tight squeeze before stopping outside of a hospital room, knocking softly before opening the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry!” Lily cried as she ran towards the hospital bed, seeing her son leaned against Marlene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum? Dad?” Harry mumbled, slowly sitting up and opening his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Harry,” James sighed, running forward and pulling his wife and son into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay! How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius continued to stand by the door and look at the Potter family. He was so thankful that Harry was okay, but he couldn’t help but feel unsettled that his husband wasn’t in the room and awake like Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Lupin-Black?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius quickly turned around and was met with the sight of a doctor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s me… I’m Sirius Lupin-Black...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am your husband’s doctor-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” Sirius couldn’t help but blurt out the one question he needed to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s in the ICU now,” the doctor began quietly. “He suffered a lot of injuries and we have fixed as much as we possibly could.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you not telling me? What couldn’t you fix?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor held a look of pity in his eyes and shook his head slightly before continuing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can give you more details later because I can see how worried you are so I’ll just say it. Your husband slipped into a coma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How...” Sirius rubbed his hands over his face and tried to keep his tears from falling. He took a couple of deep breaths and let out a broken sigh before trying to speak again. “What do I do now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All you can do now is wait,” the doctor replied, placing a hand on Sirius’ shoulder. “There was a lot of brain swelling and all we can do is wait and see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will… Will he...” Sirius aggressively wiped away his tears before continuing. “I’m sorry...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not be sorry,” the doctor said in a comforting tone. “I can only imagine how hard this is for you. Would you like to come talk in my office?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Sirius could do was nod and follow the doctor out of the room. He didn’t turn to his family to tell them where he was going or ask them if they wanted to come with him, all he did was blindly follow the doctor and think about his unconscious husband. When they reached the office, Sirius sat down and took a sip of the water the doctor gave him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long will Remus be in the ICU for? When can I see him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to keep him in the ICU and monitor him for the next couple of hours. He will stay there until we, the doctors, get a better idea of his progression. As for seeing your husband, you can see him in about an hour. The nurses are cleaning him up and I would like to check up on him again. I can send someone to bring you to the room when I’m done with my check if that works?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yeah… yeah that’s okay,” Sirius muttered, rubbing the tears from his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What questions do you want to ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I already asked, but what do I do? What can I do now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give you some papers about what to do,” the doctor replied as he opened one of his drawers. “I won’t make you read the papers to get your answers but it may help to have them for the next while.” The doctor folded his hands and cleared his throat before continuing. “To answer your questions, there isn’t a lot you can do but there are things you can do. One thing would be talking to your husband. Many coma patients are believed to be able to hear and recognize the voices and they help the patient. So talk to him and have your family talk to him, talk to him as much as you want. Another thing and probably one of the most important things is to make sure you are taking care of yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will not help Mr Lupin-Black-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus,” Sirius interrupted. “I’m sorry, please call him Remus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” the doctor said with a hint of a smile. “It will not help Remus if you and your family do not take care of yourself. One of the best things you need to do is to make sure you are eating and sleeping. I know it will be hard and if you need anything or have questions, the nurses and I are here to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Sirius replied quietly. “You’ll send someone to get me when I can see him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. You should go be with your family now, I’m sure they must be missing you. Do you know how to get back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll be able to get back easily. Thank you again,” Sirius stood up from the chair, picked up the papers and shook the doctor’s hand before turning and walking out the door back to his godson’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s in a coma… My husband is in a coma…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it, Sirius realized he was outside the hospital room. Taking a deep breath, Sirius walked into the hospital room causing everyone in the room to turn to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pads?...” James quietly asked, looking at the tear tracks his brother had on his cheeks. “What’s going on? What did the doctor say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The atmosphere in the hospital room was tense and uncomfortable. Marlene and Dorcas were sharing a chair and looking back and forth between James and Sirius. Harry was sandwiched between his parents on the hospital bed and although his parents were looking intently at his uncle for answers, Harry refused to look at his uncle Padfoot. Lastly, Sirius refused to look up from the floor as he rubbed his eyes to stop them from tearing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s, uh...” Sirius paused and cleared his throat before continuing. “He’s in a coma… and… and the doctor said all I can do is wait...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gasps filled the room and silence quickly followed. The friends and family members all looked at each other except for Harry and Sirius who kept their eyes towards the ground. The room turned cold as if all of the joy they had ever felt had been ripped from them, it was an unbearable pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Harry cried out, breaking the silence. “Uncle Pads… I’m so so sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry?” Sirius asked, finally picking up his head to look at his godson’s face who kept his head down. He felt confusion fill his brain at the outcry of Harry. Why was he apologizing? It wasn’t his fault!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw the… I saw it coming,” Harry cried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing the distress of their son, James and Lily stood from the bed to give him some room, looking back and forth between their son and best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You saw what, Harry?” Sirius asked as he slowly took a step forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw the car and I couldn’t warn uncle Moony fast enough...” Looking up, Harry made eye contact with his uncle. “Is this my fault?... I’m so sorry… I tried-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Prongslet,” Sirius cried, rushing forward and pulling Harry into a hug. “No, no, Harry. It wasn’t your fault at all! It was a drunk driver and you did everything you could!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not mad at me?...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not! You couldn’t have done anything, it’s okay, Harry! It’s okay,” Sirius mumbled into his honourary nephew’s hair. “I’m not mad, Prongslet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He put his arm out to stop me from hitting the dashboard… When it was all over he wouldn’t reply to me… I tried to wake him up but he wouldn’t move or respond! I just… he can’t… Have you seen him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Sirius whispered. “The doctor said he would send someone to come get me when I was able to go see him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius?” Lily finally spoke up, reminding Harry and Sirius that there were other people in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Lily… I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, love,” Lily reassured, pulling her brother-in-law into a tight hug. “Don’t apologize. What can we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lily, he’s your brother-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And he’s your husband!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright!” James interrupted the two arguing friends. “What can Marlene, Dorcas and I do? Padfoot, what did the doctor tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Sirius sighed, shaking his head. “He just said that all we can do is talk to him because he might be able to hear us and make sure we are eating and sleeping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we will set up our spare rooms,” Marlene said as she stood up from the chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving!” James, Sirius, Lily and Harry retaliated immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we know that,” Dorcas replied with an eye roll. “But we also know you guys will need to be taken care of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t leave my husband here alone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius, love,” Marlene replied, walking towards Sirius and putting her hand on his cheek. “We know. We will all stay here tonight but once Harry gets released we will take three of you back to our place. We will drive you back as soon as visiting hours start. We will bring three of you home after visiting hours are over and then bring you back when they open again. This isn’t open for a debate, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four family members looked between each other before finally nodding their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Lily whispered with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else is family for?” Dorcas asked rhetorically with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft knock on the door alerted the family and they all turned to see a nurse standing there with a sad smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Lupin-Black?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s me,” Sirius replied as he walked closer to the nurse. “Can I… Can I see him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll bring you to his room,” she said with a slight nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius turned to the other people in the room and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Text us when you’re ready for us to come see him,” James said with a look of understanding on his face. “Go see your husband, Pads. Go talk to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Sirius mouthed, tears already filling his eyes. Giving a small nod to his family, Sirius turned around and followed the nurse out of the room to see his partner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Sirius stood outside of his husband’s hospital room and listened to the doctor talk, he felt like he was on the edge of a cliff. He was terrified to walk into the room and see his husband. He was told that his husband was attached to machines and he suffered a lot of injuries, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to see him lying in the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, doctor,” Sirius replied with a small shake of his head to clear his mind. “Can you repeat that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry, I understand how hard it may be to process all of this. What I was saying is that my shift is over now but the nurses know how to contact me if you need me or if there is a change in Remus’ status. Take your time but whenever you are ready you can go in and see him. Do you have any last questions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… No, I don’t think so. You’ll be back in a couple of days?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be back in two days for my next shift and I’ll check in on Remus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a short nod, the doctor turned around and left Sirius alone outside of his husband’s hospital room. Taking a deep breath, Sirius turned the doorknob and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lying on the bed with wires and tubes attached to him, Remus laid still. His left arm was in a cast that matched the cast on his right leg, bandages were placed across his face from a deep gash caused by broken glass in the crash and there was a tube down his throat to help him breath. He looked peaceful and there wasn’t a trace of pain on Remus’ face which did almost nothing to ease Sirius’ worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moons...” Sirius breathed out as he took a seat on a chair on Remus’ right and grabbing his hand, careful to not move the IV. “I’m so sorry...” Tears fell from Sirius’ eyes but he couldn’t find any part of him that cared. “I wish you were awake… You can’t leave me here...” A loud sob ripped through the room that Sirius couldn’t contain. Tears fell faster and the sounds of broken words filled the room as Sirius tried to talk. “You… I can’t do this without… without you! You can’t give up, you need to fight… please fight… don’t walk towards the light if you see it… if you can’t fight for yourself then fight for me… or Lily… fight for your Pup… find someone to fight for...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lily… I need to tell Lily and the others… They would want to see him too…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to Lily with the room number, Sirius put his phone back in his pocket and lowered his head on top of his hands that were holding his husband’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please be okay… please…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius said Remus is in room 713 and we can go see him when we are ready,” Lily quietly said as she read the text she received.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see him too?” Harry asked, making eye contact with the nurse in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to go in a wheelchair,” she replied. “And you have to be back in 15 minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” James said with a small nod. “Harry we will bring you and you can have a couple of minutes alone with him and then we will get you back. You’ll be able to see him more over the next couple of days but we need to make sure you heal as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse brought in a wheelchair and helped Harry into it as James started pushing him slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Harry insisted with an eye roll. “I just have a couple of cuts and bruises.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And whiplash!” Lily exclaimed in irritation. “You’re incredibly lucky-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know!” Harry snapped back, startling his parents. Running his fingers through his hair and letting out a sigh he continued. “I know I’m lucky, I’ve heard everybody say that so many times since the accident happened. I know I’m lucky and that no one should have made it out of the car alive. I know that, please stop reminding me that I’m lucky I only have a couple of injuries while uncle Moony is fucking lying in a hospital bed potentially never going to wake up! I know I’m lucky but that does nothing to help me feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, just… just drop it please,” Harry muttered as he knocked quietly on the door and was pushed inside the hospital room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry?” Sirius asked as he lifted his head from his hands. “Do you want a couple of minutes alone with Remus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a small nod of his head, Harry was parked beside his uncle’s bed and everyone left the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, uncle Moony...” he began. “I know you would say to not blame myself but I can’t help but think I could have seen the car sooner. You… the doctors say it doesn’t look good and that neither of us should be alive because the crash was so bad...” Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and cleared his throat before continuing. “I heard the doctors say that you putting your arm out to stop me from moving forward saved me from getting any brain injuries… I’m okay, I don’t have many injuries except some whiplash, cuts and bruises. Probably a little extra trauma but...” Harry let out a sound that was a mixture of a laugh and a sob. “You would always tell me that trauma just makes us feel older. We even laughed about it before we went on the trip… You have to be okay, I don’t know how to live without you and I don’t want to try to figure that out at 18...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need another minute?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry quickly nodded at the question of his father and waited to hear the door close before continuing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You promised me that you would always be here for me… You solemnly swore and you said that no one can break those promises… Please wake up, uncle Moony… I’ve already yelled at mum and dad and you’ve only been in a coma for not even 24 hours… I can’t survive this family without you,” he whispered with a small laugh. “We joke about needing a break from them but I honestly can’t survive their craziness without you… please wake up soon, uncle Moony… I need you and you promised you wouldn’t leave me...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>August 5</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your parents have signed your discharge papers,” the doctor said to Harry as he stood at the end of the bed. “If you feel any unusual pain, back pain or anything different, please talk to a doctor so that we can make sure that nothing is wrong. Your neck will most likely be stiff and hurt for the next while because of the whiplash but taking some Tylenol or Advil should help. Make sure you get lots of rest. Do you have any questions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook his head as he slowly stood up from the bed and smiled a small smile at the doctor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” the doctor said as he shook Harry’s hand and turned to his parents. “Make sure he gets plenty of sleep and make sure the stitches on his forehead don't get infected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Lily said, shaking the doctor’s hand. “We really appreciate all your help and care for Harry and Remus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is my job, but you’re welcome. I’m sure I will see you two around when I check in on Remus.” After the doctor had said his goodbyes, he turned around and left the room, leaving the Potters alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I… May I FaceTime Ron and Hermione? We were planning a talk today and I would still like to talk to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” James immediately agreed. “Do they know about the accident?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...” Harry muttered as he avoided eye contact. “And I feel like they would murder me if I just texted them that I got in a car crash...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want one of us to come with you? How about I bring you to the cafeteria and buy you a hot chocolate? I’ll sit across the room so I don’t hear anything you say if that helps?” Lily asked with a tone of hope in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded and picked up his belongings and walked down the hallways, his mom following beside him. Harry hadn’t meant to but he knew he had been withdrawn from his parents over the past couple of days. All his parents would do was look at him with tears in their eyes and remind him about how lucky he was. He really didn’t want his mom to sit with him while he told Ron and Hermione what was going on but he knew his mum was just trying to help. As he sat at a table and his mom gave him his hot chocolate, he pulled out his phone, put his earbuds in and texted Ron.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>( </span>
  <b>Harry </b>
  <span>/ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ron </span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2:28 pm: </span>
  <b>Hey, Ron. Are you and Mione ready? You may want to sit somewhere private so we can talk.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2:29 pm: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay? Give us a minute to go outside. Everything okay?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2:30 pm: </span>
  <b>Depends on your definition of ‘okay,’ but knowing your definition I’m going to say no…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>INCOMING FACETIME REQUEST</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>( </span>
  <b>Harry </b>
  <span>/ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ron </span>
  </em>
  <span>/ Hermione )</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, Har-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry James Potter! What happened to your head?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Uh… Hey, guys… How are you?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bloody hell, mate! What happened to you?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>We aren’t even going to pretend that everything looks fine?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Fine...</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes and made eye contact with his mum on the other side of the cafeteria and gave her a small smile of reassurance. Running his hand through his hair absentmindedly and briefly touching his scar, Harry tried to find the words to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I’m sorry… I just… fuck...</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your time, Harry. What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Uncle Moony and I were on our way home last night… A drunk driver hit us...</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears started to fill his vision and he tried to take some deep breaths to calm himself down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Uncle Moony was driving… I didn’t… I didn’t have enough time to warn him… The car was coming fast and they crashed into the driver side of the car… I’m sorry… I just...</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry placed his phone face up on the table in front of him as he put his head in his hands and pressed his palms into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Uncle Moony is in a coma and they said it doesn’t look good… All we can do now is wait and they don’t know what the outcome will be… I saw the car coming towards us but I didn’t have enough time to warn him… The driver ran a red light and hit us.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so sorry, mate… I wish we were with you...</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need us to do, Harry? What will help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Uncle Moony promised me he wouldn’t leave me alone… He solemnly swore and I know that it’s not his fault but I can’t help but just hold on to that and think that he will be okay...</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron and Hermione exchanged a look and decided to just let Harry keep talking and ranting. They didn’t know what to do but he didn’t seem to be able to think straight at the moment. Turning their attention back to their friend on FaceTime, they stayed silent and listened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>It all happened so quickly but so slowly… he put his arm out to keep me from hitting the dashboard and that’s the only reason I only have bruises and cuts and whiplash… He’s in a coma and he’s connected to wires and tubes and needles and I just… Why didn’t I see the car earlier? Is this my fault?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it isn’t, Harry… You couldn’t do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Everyone has told me how lucky I am… I’ve heard so many doctors, nurses and other people say that no one should have been able to make it out of our car alive. I… I should be dead… It’s like grade 10 all over again but with a car crash and not a school shooter… I’m so tired of hearing people tell me how lucky I am, it’s all I’ve been told for the past however many hours.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mate… What do you need us to do?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I thought Uncle Padfoot was mad at me and blamed me… He doesn’t. No one blames me… Except me… I blame myself because we were talking before and maybe if we weren’t talking then he would have been more focussed on the road… When do you guys come back?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will be back in London early on the 9th.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>If… If uncle Moony is still here, do you think that maybe you could stop by?... You don’t have to-</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry, mate, it’s alright. You keep us updated on what is going on and wherever you are on the 9th, we will come find you. If you are back at home then we will go there as soon as we get back and if you are still in London then we will go straight to the hospital to see you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Thank you… I really appreciate you guys...</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We love you, Harry. We will be home before you know it. Call us whenever you want or need to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We love you, mate. Make sure you take care of yourself.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And go take some pain meds, we can both see how much your neck is hurting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I love you guys. Thank you again.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>See you soon, mate.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>August 9</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James, Lily, Sirius and Harry were all sitting around Remus’ hospital bed in silence when a soft knock came from the door. As everyone turned to see who it was, they were greeted with the surprise of the Longbottom family at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We would have come sooner,” Frank said quietly as he stared at his friend in the hospital. “We were at a cottage with no service so we only received the voicemail from Marls on Tuesday when we got home. We came as soon as we could...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming,” Sirius said with a small smile. “Do you want some alone time with him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to kick you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frank,” Lily said with a small laugh. “He’s your boy, he holds a special place in your heart ever since you, Marlene and Dorcas first met him. We can go get some lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Nev?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to go for a walk to Starbucks with me? You look like you could use one...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked to his parents for permission and when they gave him the nod of approval he nodded at his friend and followed him out of the hospital and down the street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Harry said with a tight smile. “I’m sore and stressed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes sense,” Neville replied with a nod. After ordering two drinks and paying for them, Neville sat down at one of the tables with Harry before continuing. “I know we haven’t been extremely close over the years, but I will miss you this coming year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We really started getting along over the past couple of years, didn’t we?” Harry replied rhetorically as he rubbed his scar on his head. “I’m going to miss you too, Nev.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is your head hurting?” Neville asked in a worried tone as he watched Harry rub the scar on his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not. I guess I’ve just gotten into a habit over the past week of rubbing my scar. It was hurting while it was healing but I got the stitches out yesterday and now I have a lightning bolt on my forehead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville’s comment was cut off as a barista called out their order. Standing up and grabbing their drinks, the two friends walked to the nearby park and sat down on one of the benches. Neville and Harry weren’t close when they were younger, but they started hanging out more in high school and became good friends. They weren’t as close as Ron and Harry, but they were good friends and it meant a lot to Harry that Neville would come with his parents to visit Remus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming,” Harry eventually said, closing his eyes and turning his face to the sky. “You didn’t have to, but I really appreciate you being here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Harry. It wasn’t a question of whether or not I would come see you if you were in the hospital. I would have been here sooner if I had known.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still really appreciate it. It’s been hard sitting in a hospital room with my family not knowing when or if uncle Moony will wake up. I haven’t seen Ron or Hermione yet either so it’s been hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I texted them before we left Starbucks,” Neville began with a small smile on his face, causing Harry to look at him in confusion before following Neville’s gaze and seeing Ron and Hermione jogging toward him from the entrance of the park.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears filled Harry’s eyes as he realized how much he missed his friends. Standing up and jogging towards them, Harry was pulled into a tight hug by Ron and Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are here,” Harry whispered into their shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nev texted us when you guys would be at the park,” Ron said back with a smile. “We picked up some lunch for the four of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nev?” Harry said in confusion as he turned to look at the now approaching fourth friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You needed them and you needed to get out of the hospital,” he said with a shrug. “My mum said she would inform your family once we left. Now, let’s go sit down and eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four friends walked to a picnic table and started to eat silently until Hermione broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, Harry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m better now that you three are here,” he answered honestly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least you now have a cool scar to attract the girls at university this year,” Ron said with a laugh that earned him a soft shove from his girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh,” Harry started, not knowing if he was actually going to come out to his friends at this moment while his uncle was in the hospital. Remus would have wanted Harry to tell them if Harry wanted to, though. Knowing that his uncle wouldn’t be offended, Harry continued. “I’m bisexual...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione and Neville nodded in understanding while Ron looked between the three other people in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How come you two aren’t surprised?!” Ron exclaimed in confusion. “I mean, I totally support you, Harry, that’s not what I’m surprised about. Am I the only one who didn’t have an idea here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assumed he was bi because he looks at good looking guys and girls the same,” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes at her unobservant boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny accidentally let it slip,” Neville said with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Ginny knows?!” Ron exclaimed loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ron,” Harry tried to say through his laughter but not succeeding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry! How the hell does my sister know and I didn’t?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she was my girlfriend so-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was?” Hermione interrupted. “Hold on, you need to slow down. When did you two break up? What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Neville said, brows drawn together in confusion. “They don’t know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neville knows?!” Hermione and Ron exclaimed together in confusion and shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Harry finally managed to say when his laughter died. “Sorry, but this is the most entertaining conversation I’ve had in the past week, you can’t blame me for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody hell, mate… Care to explain now that you’ve stopped laughing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys can’t tell anyone,” Harry began seriously. “Ginny and I broke up four months ago-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up, Ron! I love you man, but I’m going to lose it if you don’t let me get through a sentence without you interrupting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. Continue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gin and I broke up four months ago but the reason isn’t my story to tell. Basically during the conversation it came up and we cleared some things up and we decided we were better off as friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t you tell us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because, Hermione, it’s not my place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will we ever know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will,” Neville said for Harry. “She will tell you eventually, but you need to wait for her to bring it up. She will eventually but for now she doesn’t need to be bombarded with questions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why we didn’t announce that we broke up,” Harry continued. “If we told people then she would be pestered with questions she didn’t need to be pestered with. You guys can’t tell anyone or tell her that you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she okay?” Ron asked, concern flooding his tone. “I know I pick on her a lot, but is she okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s good,” Harry and Neville both said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville was the person who introduced Luna and Ginny and was then the only other person besides Harry to know that they started dating. Only the four of them knew and Harry was just finding out that Neville knew, but it made sense. The four of them would hand out and go on ‘double dates’ as a cover for the girls until Ginny was ready. Luna and Ginny were a good couple and they loved each other. Harry and Neville were happy for them and would continue to go on double dates until Ginny was ready to tell her family. There were no feelings or hidden feelings between Harry and Neville though, they had joked about it before but Neville had no interests in men and Harry couldn’t imagine himself being in an actual relationship with him even though they would go on fake dates with Ginny and Luna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good then...” Ron replied as his voice trailed out before he started laughing. “So you’ll have a cool scar to attract the girls and an interesting story to attract the boys then!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, Ronald,” Hermione said with an eye roll. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not wrong,” Harry said with a laugh before letting out a small sigh. “As much as I’ve loved being with you guys… I really just… I’m sorry, I feel like an awful friend-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mate, it’s fine! You want to go sit with Remus, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s head back,” Neville replied with a small smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you really want this chapter to hurt, listen to some sad songs (Hold on by Chord Overstreet, To Build a Home by The Cinematic Orchestra, Can You Hear Me by Anson Seabra, I Can't Carry This Anymore by Anson Seabra, etc.). I promise that it will make it so much more painful.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The following 11 days passed slowly for the family. Tests were run on Remus and still, no change was noticed during them. Many close friends came to visit Remus and talk to him, hoping that he could hear them. Little did they know, Remus could hear what they said and he could recognize who was talking. He didn’t know what day it was when people would talk to him or what time it was. He would try to talk back or communicate with them but nothing happened until the 11th day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sirius</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “You… I can’t do this without… without you! You can’t give up, you need to fight… please fight… don’t walk towards the light if you see it…” </p>
<p>
  <em> Sirius? What’s happening? </em>
</p>
<p>Remus tried to move his body or open his eyes but he couldn’t.</p>
<p><em> Sirius? </em> Remus tried to ask but no sound came out. <em> I’m in a coma… that’s the only explanation… </em></p>
<p>“if you can’t fight for yourself then fight for me… or Lily… fight for your Pup… find someone to fight for...” </p>
<p><em> I’m trying, love, </em> Remus tried to say again. <em> I’m trying and I’ll fight for as long as I can. </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I heard the doctors say that you putting your arm out to stop me from moving forward saved me from getting any brain injuries… I’m okay, I don’t have many injuries except some whiplash, cuts and bruises. Probably a little extra trauma but…”</p>
<p>
  <em> I’d do anything to protect you, Harry…  </em>
</p>
<p>“You have to be okay, I don’t know how to live without you and I don’t want to try to figure that out at 18…”</p>
<p><em> I’m so sorry, Pup… I don’t think that’s in my hands at this point. </em> If Remus could cry, he would. <em> If you have to figure it out at 18, I will watch over you. </em> Remus tried to wiggle his fingers, open his eyes and even move his big toes but nothing happened. <em> I’m trying to wake up, I promise. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>James</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Hey, Moony… I’m… I don’t know what to say. The doctor and nurses say that you can probably hear us but for some reason that doesn’t help… I miss you, Remus.”</p>
<p>
  <em> I miss you too, James… </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m trying to hold the family together. I’m really trying. Lily is walking Harry back to his room and then when Sirius gets back from getting a coffee and sits with you then I will go sit with Harry and Lily will come and talk to you while Sirius steps out to give her privacy and then he will come back into the room and Lily will join Harry and me in Harry’s room… Am I ranting? Maybe I’m talking too much. Should I be focussing on you and asking you questions?”</p>
<p><em> You’re a mess, Prongs… </em>Remus wanted to laugh but he couldn’t. Under any other circumstance, he would laugh, both physical and topic circumstances.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to take care of the family, Moony. I really need you here with us, we can’t do this without you… Maybe I don’t say it enough, but I love you, Remus. I love you so much and I know I tell my wife and Sirius that a lot, but I wish I said it to you more often. You’re like my brother and I’m not ready to live life without my brother… If you can, can you try to move something or give a sign that you can hear me?..”</p>
<p><em> I’m trying, Prongs, </em>Remus thought as he tried to move any part of him and open his eyes. Like usual, no matter how hard he tried, nothing happened.</p>
<p>“I love you, Remus. I’ll come back when I can. Stay… I can’t say stay safe, that doesn’t work… Rest well?”</p>
<p>
  <em> I love you too, James. I’d tell you to stay safe but that doesn’t work either because I can’t talk. Rest well, Prongs. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lily</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you in a hospital bed again?”</p>
<p>
  <em> Believe me, Lily. I never wanted to be in a hospital bed either. </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m… Harry’s okay, which is good. You saved him from any brain injuries but you are suffering brain injuries and I can’t save you...”</p>
<p>
  <em> I’ll always protect Harry and it isn’t your job to save me, don’t blame yourself. </em>
</p>
<p>“If you were awake and talking you’d probably tell me that it isn’t my job to save you… I miss hearing your voice, Rem… I just… Rem...”</p>
<p><em> Please don’t cry, Lily… Lily, please… </em> Remus hated hearing his sister cry and now he couldn’t do anything to help her. <em> Move, fingers! Squeeze her hand or something! </em> Nothing. Nothing was happening no matter how hard he tried. <em> Fucking move, dammit! </em></p>
<p>“Wherever you are in that head of yours… Try to wake up or just try to stay sane… I don’t know what’s going on in your head or even if you can hear me...”</p>
<p><em> I can hear you… I can hear you, Lily! </em>Remus tried to scream but, like usual, nothing happened.</p>
<p>“Don’t give up, love… Don’t give up, we… I still need you.”</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m not giving up, love. I’m not ready to give you all up yet. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Marlene</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Hey, Rem… I’ve been taking care of your family with Dorcas’ help. We are making sure that they are eating and sleeping as much as we can get them too. You would want them to take care of themselves if you could tell them, we know that so we took that upon our shoulders… you would do that for one of us...”</p>
<p>
  <em> Thank you… Someone needs to take care of my family while I can’t… </em>
</p>
<p>“I love you, Rem… You’re our, you’re Dorcas’, Frank’s and my boy… You’re our boy and we will look after your family until you come back...”</p>
<p><em> If I come back… </em> Remus tried to squeeze his hand but still no movements happened. He just wanted to wake up but he didn’t know how long it had been and there were no changes. <em> If I come back… </em></p>
<p>“If you were awake, I’m sure you would say something morbid like ‘if I come back.’ If you can hear me talking, don’t you dare start walking down that road of questioning if you’ll wake up… Once you start questioning that, it’ll be a quick and slippery slope down… Think of it like your mental health...”</p>
<p><em> You little fucker, </em>Remus wanted to laugh. Of course she would make a connection about his mental health that would act like a kick in the butt.</p>
<p>“Once you let yourself slip a step...”</p>
<p>
  <em> I’ll slip a mile. </em>
</p>
<p>“You’ll slip a mile.”</p>
<p>Remus tried to move his big toe, but still, nothing happened.</p>
<p>“I have to take your family back to my house. Stay sane, my boy.”</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m trying, Marls… I’m really, really trying. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dorcas</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“You missed a good family meal, Rem. Your husband forgot that he didn’t like cilantro.”</p>
<p>
  <em> How the fuck could Sirius forget that? He starts a fight whenever we pass it in the grocery store… </em>
</p>
<p>“I told him it was a new type of celery...”</p>
<p>Remus wished so much that he was awake and he could laugh at his husband’s idiocy. He tried to squeeze Dorcas’ hand but nothing happened. He tried to not let the lack of nothing happening change his level of hope, but it was hard.</p>
<p>“You would have loved it, Rem. I recorded it, all you have to do is wake up and I’ll show you…”</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m trying, I promise… </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Minerva</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Remus...”</p>
<p>
  <em> Minerva? You… You came to see me? Someone reached out to you? </em>
</p>
<p>“As much as I love you, dear, I really don’t enjoy seeing you in a hospital bed… Your family is a bit of a mess without you. I don’t know if you can hear me, but if you can I know you’re trying and I know you’re trying to not give up. You’re doing good, my dear. Just hang in there a little bit longer. Stay fighting and don’t stop fighting.”</p>
<p>
  <em> I won’t, Minerva. I’m trying so, so hard. I’m trying so hard but I’m just... </em>
</p>
<p>“I know you’re tired, Remus. I know you’re tired but as long as you keep trying, I’m sure you’ll be back with us soon.”</p>
<p><em> I miss our talks… I miss you so much. </em>Remus just wanted to let his former teacher know he could hear her but his body wouldn’t react to his wishes so he just continued to hope that he wouldn’t lose hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Harry</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, uncle Moony...”</p>
<p><em> Harry? What’s wrong? Why is your voice sounding like that? </em> Remus wished he could squeeze his nephew’s hand and tell him that he was there (not because of his lack of trying. Remus tried harder than he thought he could try). Something was off and Harry’s voice made it evident. <em> How long has it been since he last visited? </em></p>
<p>“It’s, uh… it’s been a week since the crash…”</p>
<p>
  <em> A week? Have you been sleeping, Harry? You sound so tired… </em>
</p>
<p>“I don’t… I don’t really know what to say… I wish you could give me a sign that it was okay, but I… I just want to sit in silence… I can’t… I can’t talk… I don’t want to… I’m sorry, uncle Moony.”</p>
<p><em> Harry… </em> Remus wanted to cry or to just be able to look at Harry. He wanted to be able to see what his Pup looked like because he would be able to get more information about how Harry was doing and feeling. He wanted to open his eyes or squeeze Harry’s hand to let him know that he was there and that it was okay. <em> Harry… I’m okay with silence, I just wish you would tell me the truth about how you’re feeling and what is going on. I love you, my Pup. I’m still here. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>James</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Moony… You need to wake up...”</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m trying James, I’m really, really trying. </em>
</p>
<p>“Harry… Harry is really struggling, Remus. You’re always the one he talks to about this… We’re at a loss right now… I don’t think he’s sleeping, nightmares maybe? Marlene and Dorcas can get him to eat a bit, but he keeps snapping at Lily and me...”</p>
<p>
  <em> I wish I could help, Prongs… I really wish I could help… </em>
</p>
<p>“We are trying to take it easy on him, but it’s really hard… it’s like the shooting all over again...”</p>
<p><em> Prongs… I’m so sorry… </em>Remus tried to open his eyes. He wanted to see James and try to tell him that it was okay or to just tell him that he was listening. Something… anything… </p>
<p>“Sirius is doing the best he can… He’s at least sleeping. Lily as well, she’s sleeping and eating. I think I know why Harry is struggling so much more...”</p>
<p>
  <em> Please don’t say he blames himself…  </em>
</p>
<p>“He blames himself...”</p>
<p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sirius</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I miss you, my love...”</p>
<p><em> I miss you too, Pads. </em>Remus tried to wiggle his fingers but nothing happened. He missed his husband so much. He missed his family and he missed responding and seeing his family.</p>
<p>“They’ve done a lot of tests… They aren’t giving us straight answers but they haven’t told us you’re brain-dead...”</p>
<p>
  <em> Um… thanks? </em>
</p>
<p>“They said that we need to hold on to hope… I’m trying to stay positive but it’s… it’s really hard, Moons. Every day that passes, I feel like I’m losing you more and more...”</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m still here, my love… I’m still here… </em>
</p>
<p>“I wish I could hear you… I wish I could know that you were listening or you were okay… I don’t… I’m losing you, Remus. I’m losing my husband and I don’t even know if you’re here… I don’t even know how to accept that you’re in a coma… Remus… I can’t do this without you!”</p>
<p>
  <em> But you might have to, love… You might have to and I am so sorry… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Frank</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Fuck, man...”</p>
<p>
  <em> I was hoping I would hear from you, Frank. </em>
</p>
<p>“You’ve had more than your fair share of trauma, Remus… We were at the cottage you recommended and we didn’t have cell service so we didn’t know what happened until we got home… I’m so sorry man...”</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m okay, Frank… Well, kind of…  </em>
</p>
<p>“Oh! We have something to tell you!”</p>
<p>
  <em> We? </em>
</p>
<p>“Dorcas! Marlene! Come here!”</p>
<p><em> Oh no… What did you guys do?... </em>Remus could hear the sound of the rest of his group running in the room and wished he could look at them and see them… They sounded happy… and like they did something mischievous…</p>
<p>“We saw Umbitch at the cafeteria!”</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh, fuck! I wish I was awake… </em>
</p>
<p>“I swear I saw some fear in her eyes when Dorcas, Frank and I made eye contact!”</p>
<p>
  <em> She hated us so much… </em>
</p>
<p>“Do you think Remus would wake up if we brought her in here?”</p>
<p>
  <em> Frank, I will fucking murder you if you do! </em>
</p>
<p>“I think he would kill us if we did that… If he wasn’t in a coma then I would… We miss you, Rem...”</p>
<p><em> I miss you guys too… </em> Remus tried to squeeze the hand that was holding his, but nothing happened.</p>
<p>“We love you… You’re our boy, take care in that head of yours. Come back to us and your family… We aren’t ready to lose you.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lily</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Hey, Rem… I still miss you.”</p>
<p>
  <em> I miss you too, Lily… </em>
</p>
<p>“Harry is mad at James and me… He isn’t talking to us… He’s talked a little bit to Sirius but we can all see it’s because he is blaming himself for you being in a coma… Please wake up, we need you… Harry needs you...”</p>
<p>
  <em> My Pup… Harry… Don’t blame yourself… You couldn’t do anything… Dammit! Why won’t my fingers move?! </em>
</p>
<p>“Please wake up…”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hermione</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Hey, Remus...”</p>
<p>
  <em> Hermione? You’re back from Australia? </em>
</p>
<p>“Ron and I came back on Monday and we met up with Neville and Harry at the park. Neville dragged Harry out of the hospital and we had a picnic at the park. It’s Friday now...”</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m sorry, Hermione…  </em>
</p>
<p>“Harry is really struggling but Ron, Nev and I are keeping an eye on him.”</p>
<p>
  <em> You guys are good to him… </em>
</p>
<p>“He’s not speaking much. Neville and Ron are with him at the McKinnon home right now making sure he showers. He’s blaming himself a lot and he isn’t sleeping. We are just sitting with him and waiting right now.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Thank you for taking care of him… </em>
</p>
<p>“I’ve talked to Mr and Mrs Potter lately and they are doing okay. I mean, Mrs Potter has read The Maze Runner series almost 3 full times now so that kind of says otherwise… Mr Potter has somehow managed to decide to attempt juggling and that is, well, interesting to say the least.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh gosh… </em>
</p>
<p>“And Sirius is actually doing the best out of all three of them… That sounds so bad, I meant that he has the most hope out of the three.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Thank you for talking to me, Hermione. I’ll keep trying to wake up. </em>
</p>
<p>“Ron is here and he wants a moment alone with you. Keep fighting, Remus. You said we would have another soccer or football tournament where you, Mrs Potter and I can laugh at the others.”</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m trying. Stay safe, Hermione. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ron</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Hey, Remus… this feels weird without you replying… huh...”</p>
<p>
  <em> This is certainly more entertaining, Ron. </em>
</p>
<p>“Ginny is coming up with the rest of the family tomorrow. Apparently, we are having a family dinner at a restaurant here? A little weird if you ask me but oh well...”</p>
<p>
  <em> She’s going to tell you her news… Good for her! </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Remus… I really want to stick around and talk but I really want to get back to Harry… I feel awful saying that and I don’t know if you would be mad or feel disrespected by that but Harry really needs me… I hope you’d forgive me if you could talk… Please wake up soon.”</p>
<p>
  <em> You’re doing the right thing by being with Harry. Thank you, Ron. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ginny</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Remus...”</p>
<p>
  <em> Don’t cry… Ginny, dear, I’m right here… </em>
</p>
<p>“I haven’t even taken you up on the tea offer Harry sent me over text… I want to have tea with you...”</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh, Ginny… I’m fighting and we will have tea as soon as the first day of your last year of high school is done. We will have tea and you can tell me all about Luna. </em>
</p>
<p>“I… I told my family… I told my family and they were all so supportive! They were so supportive and...”</p>
<p>
  <em> And what? Tell me, Ginny, what’s wrong dear? Don’t cry…  </em>
</p>
<p>“I feel so bad talking about something else while you’re in a hospital bed… I should wait until our tea...”</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m so sorry, dear… I’m still fighting, we will have that tea. </em>
</p>
<p>“I know you’ve probably heard already, but Harry’s a mess… He’s come in here a lot but he’s not talking… Wake up, please. Or just keep fighting, whichever you can manage to do. Both options are okay for now...”</p>
<p>
  <em> Take care, dear. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Harry</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hello?  </em>
</p>
<p>Remus could tell that there was someone in the room crying, but they hadn’t said anything. Remus could hear quiet cries but no one-</p>
<p>
  <em> Harry… </em>
</p>
<p>Remus could hear that someone was in the chair next to him, but no one said a word or held his hand. The only explanation would be his godson who was blaming himself for the crash… No one else would be acting like this. Remus knew, however, that Harry was struggling. He knew that if the roles were reversed that Remus would probably do the exact same thing. Remus just wanted to wake up and hold Harry but his body continued to lay still.</p>
<p>
  <em> It’s okay, Harry. It’s okay… I wish you could hear me… </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sirius</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“The doctors are worried… you aren’t showing a change and they’ve tried to talk to me about a long-term facility… I need you, Remus… Please wake up… I feel like I’ve lost you but I can’t help but just know that you’re still in there… Fight for me, love- no...”</p>
<p>
  <em> No? </em>
</p>
<p>“Fight for Harry… We don’t know what to do anymore. If you don’t… if you don’t wake up...”</p>
<p><em> Don’t cry… </em>Remus couldn’t move, all he could do was listen to his husband cry.</p>
<p>“Hold on… I still need you… Please don’t leave me… Come back, Moons… I still need you...”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>James </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Please… Remus… I need you, Moony… You can’t fucking leave us!”</p>
<p>“Jame-”</p>
<p>“Fucking stop, Marlene! He’s not waking up and I can’t do this! I can’t pretend that my family isn’t falling apart in my hands! I can’t… I can’t… Fuck! Fuck, Remus… Just fucking wake up… Our family is breaking and I can’t help them… I can’t carry this anymore… Please… come back...”</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m sorry, Prongs… I’m so sorry and I’m just so, so tired… You guys will be okay…  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hello? Who’s there? </em>
</p>
<p>There was crying again in the room but that wasn’t unusual anymore. Remus didn’t know how much time had passed or what day it was, but the crying had been getting more common. He still heard when people would talk to him but it was getting harder for him to figure out who it was or paying attention to the whole thing. Was this what they meant by brain-dead? Was his brain slowly dying? All Remus knew for sure was that he wasn’t 100% brain dead, but his brain was probably dying and he might not wake up. It was getting harder to want to live and to want to try to stay alive. He was tired.</p>
<p>
  <em> Hello? </em>
</p>
<p>“Harry?”</p>
<p>
  <em> Who’s that? That’s not the person in the seat beside me… that came from farther away… </em>
</p>
<p>“Harry, mate… you have to eat.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Harry? Why isn’t Harry eating? Who is talking? </em>
</p>
<p>“Mate… Mione and I are worried...”</p>
<p><em> Ron? So Ron is talking and Harry is beside me? Why isn’t Harry… </em>Pieces slowly started to be placed together and Remus remembered what people had told him… He remembered some things, at least.</p>
<p>“Can you… Harry...”</p>
<p>
  <em> Harry, it’s not your fault… I’ll be okay and so will you. You have to fight too… </em>
</p>
<p>“I’ll bring you some food, then… If you can hear me, hello Remus.”</p>
<p><em> Hey, Ron… </em>Remus heard the door close but he could still hear someone beside him and assumed it was his godson. </p>
<p>Just like the time before, Harry wasn’t holding his hand or talking to him. Harry was in the room but he wouldn’t go near his uncle. Harry couldn’t go near him when he knew he should have warned his uncle about the car…</p>
<p>“I’m sorry...” was the final thing Remus heard before he faded into the darkness of his mind again.</p>
<p>
  <em> It’s okay, it’s not your fault… </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lily</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Hey, Rem...”</p>
<p>
  <em> Lily? I think that’s you, but I’m not sure…  </em>
</p>
<p>“It’s not looking good, love… The doctors are going to try to wake you up tomorrow and if… if you don’t… if you don’t wake up...”</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m so sorry, Lily… I’m so tired… Please stop crying… You guys will be okay. </em>
</p>
<p>“If you don’t wake up, we… Sirius has to make a decision.”</p>
<p>
  <em> What decision? If I don’t wake up tomorrow… am I going to be unplugged? </em>
</p>
<p>“Please don’t… Please don’t let go, Remus… Don’t let us lose you...”</p>
<p>
  <em> You will be okay, you will all be okay, Lil’s. </em>
</p>
<p>“We won’t be okay. We aren’t okay now… Harry… Harry isn’t okay and James isn’t okay and your husband isn’t okay and no one is okay! I’m not okay without you, Remus! You can’t leave us here!”</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m so tired, Lily… I’m so sorry… I don’t know if I want to wake up anymore… </em>
</p>
<p>“We are breaking without you! You can’t… you can’t just… You can’t just stop fighting, Remus. 24 hours, love… fight for 24 more hours, please...”</p>
<p>
  <em> We will see… I’m sorry. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sirius</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“My love… please wake up. Try again… Try again and again until you wake up because we can’t do this without you...”</p>
<p>
  <em> You’ll be okay if you need to, Sirius… You’ll be okay… </em>
</p>
<p>“I don’t even know if you can hear me...”</p>
<p>
  <em> I can, I’m here, love. </em>
</p>
<p>“I know you’re probably tired. I know you probably want to just let go and be free… I know you, Remus and I know how you always put your family first and never yourself. I know you and I know how tired you probably are… but I need you to fight just a little longer.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Pads… </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m not going to try to guilt you into waking up but I’ll try one more thing if you can hold on just a little longer...”</p>
<p><em> Okay, I’m listening. </em>Remus could feel his hand being picked up and embraced in his husband’s hand. Remus could feel the cool metal of Sirius’ wedding ring and it felt like a breath of fresh air, figuratively, of course, because Remus knew he had a breathing tube down his throat.</p>
<p>“I’ve told you how much we need you but I don’t think you understand… You’re subject A5, like Newt. Remus, Moony… You’re The Glue and we can’t function without you.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Sirius… my love… </em>
</p>
<p>“Please, Moons… Just try a little longer… we aren’t ready to give you up...”</p>
<p><em> Move… Move! </em> Remus felt like he was running a marathon as he tried to get his finger to move. Just a finger… that’s all he wanted… <em> Fucking move! </em></p>
<p>“M… Moons?!”</p>
<p>
  <em> I moved… </em>
</p>
<p>“We need a doctor in here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes felt so heavy and it almost drained him, but Remus slowly opened his eyes. Slowly, almost excruciatingly slowly, Remus opened his eyes to the bright lights above him. Closing his eyes immediately and making a groaning sound, Remus was able to hear three laughs that brought him incredible joy; Sirius, Lily and James.</p>
<p>“It’s too bright,” Sirius said with a teary laugh, holding his husband’s hand tightly. The lights dimmed and Remus opened his eyes and slowly looked around the room. Before he could look around the whole room, a doctor stood close to Remus and started talking.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you awake, Remus,” he began. “We need to run some tests to make sure everything is okay and that nothing is wrong. Do you know what day it is?”</p>
<p>“I think I’ve been asleep for a lot longer than a day so I have no idea. Some time in August?”</p>
<p>“August 20, yes. Do you remember what happened?”</p>
<p>“Car crash…”</p>
<p>”Correct. How many fingers am I holding up?”</p>
<p>“Three? Is that a trick question?”</p>
<p>“No, we just have to make sure your sight is good. How old are you and when is your birthday?”</p>
<p>“41, March 10.”</p>
<p>“You seem to be surprisingly well,” the doctor said with a smile, turning to write on his clipboard. “We want to get some scans done but we will give you some time with your family. Do you have any questions for me before I leave?”</p>
<p>“It is normal to remember things?”</p>
<p>“Things? Remember things such as what?”</p>
<p>“The crash and people talking to me since I’ve been out?” Remus chose to ignore the looks of interest from his family as he looked at the doctor for his answer.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say it’s normal because a lot of people experience brain injuries and permanent damage from car crashes, but for people who don’t experience permanent damage, it is normal so to say. I’m very happy to hear that your brain looks good so far. To rule out any other injuries we will take a brain scan in an hour or so.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Remus said with a small nod. As he watched the doctor leave the room, he looked around at his family with a small smile. “It’s nice to see you guys for a change. Now, please wipe your tears because I’ve heard a lot of crying over the past while and I don’t want to see it as well.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Rem...” Lily breathed out, pulling her brother into a soft hug. “I missed you so much! I thought...”</p>
<p>“I know, Lil’s,” Remus whispered back. “I’m here now.”</p>
<p>“Moons,” Sirius said when Lily pulled away and he was able to hug his husband and kiss his cheek. “I’m so glad you’re okay… I thought I had lost you!”</p>
<p>“I know, I’m sorry. I heard you and I tried to move almost every time. I really did try.”</p>
<p>“You’re here now, that’s all that matters.”</p>
<p>“Remus,” James finally said, pulling his friend into a hug. “I love you and I’m so fucking glad you’re okay.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Prongs. And I’m glad I’m okay too, next time try not to cuss out Marls though, yeah?”</p>
<p>“You heard that?...”</p>
<p>“I heard a lot,” Remus said with a small laugh. Finally being released from the hugs, he looked around the room and shot his family a confused and worried look. “Where the fuck is my godson?!”</p>
<p>“He...” Lily looked at her husband and brother-in-law and tried to figure out what to say, which only worried Remus more. Sitting up as fast as he could and his heart monitor starting to race, Remus started panicking.</p>
<p>“I heard him! I heard him… He can’t be… I-”</p>
<p>“No, no!” Sirius exclaimed in a rush when he realized what was going on in his husband’s head. “He’s alive! He’s alive, I promise!”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Remus breathed out, allowing himself to relax. “Where is he?”</p>
<p>“He’s… He’s not doing well, Rem...”</p>
<p>“Lily, where is my godson?”</p>
<p>“He’s being assessed by a doctor for medications to help with depression-”</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Remus exclaimed, looking around him for his phone.</p>
<p>“Moony, what-”</p>
<p>“Someone give me their phone!”</p>
<p>“Rem-”</p>
<p>“For fucks sake, I’ll drop into a coma from worry if no one gives me their phone!”</p>
<p>With a sigh of irritation, Lily passed her phone to Remus and motioned for James and Sirius to stand and get ready to leave so Remus and Harry could talk in private.</p>
<p>Remus held the phone to his ear and waited for his godson to pick up the phone. When the phone was answered but no words came through, Remus let out a sigh before speaking one simple demand into the phone and promptly hung up.</p>
<p>“Get your ass into my hospital room, we need to talk.”</p>
<p>The three other adults in the room exchanged a look of worry and slight amusement as they all said goodbye to Remus and walked out of the hospital room.</p>
<p>Harry slowly walked toward the three adults and wore a look of fear and worry that it was all a joke.</p>
<p>“He’s awake, love,” Lily whispered as Harry stood outside the door. “Go in.”</p>
<p>As soon as Harry made it through the door, Lily shut it behind him and all that was left were a godson and a godfather staring at each other in a hospital room.</p>
<p>“Harry?”</p>
<p>All Harry could do was nod his head slightly as he stared at his now awake uncle.</p>
<p>“Come here,” Remus said softly, moving over and patting the spot beside him on the bed. “Come sit with me, pup. It’s not your fault and it never was your fault.”</p>
<p>Tears fell from Harry’s eyes as he ran towards his uncle, sitting on the bed space beside him and covering his eyes with his hands to hide his tears.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry… I’m so s-”</p>
<p>“Shh,” Remus replied brokenly as he pulled Harry closer. “It isn’t your fault, you couldn’t have done anything.”</p>
<p>“But I should-”</p>
<p>“But nothing, Pup! Look at me,” Remus used his thumb to wipe the tears off of Harry’s face before pulling him closer to his chest. “I heard you when you would talk and I promise you, there was never a moment where I blamed you. There wasn’t even a brief moment where I wished it was you in the coma and not me. I never once was mad at you, I would have broken all off the bones in my body to protect you again.”</p>
<p>“But… your arm’s broken because of me...”</p>
<p>“No, my arm is broken because I made the decision to try to protect you. I’m okay, Harry. I’m alive and I’m not hurt.”</p>
<p>“Uncle Moony?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“You literally have two casts on, some broken ribs, a lot of internal bleeding, a scar across your face-”</p>
<p>“Wait what? Give me a mirror!”</p>
<p>“It’s not that bad-”</p>
<p>“Says the boy with a lightning bolt on his head!”</p>
<p>“We heard yelling!” Sirius exclaimed as he ran into the room with a worried look on his face, James and Lily following behind. “What’s going on?!”</p>
<p>“Why the fuck did none of you little fuckers tell me I had a scar across my face?!”</p>
<p>“Well at least we know the crash didn’t affect his swearing habit,” Lily muttered with a roll of her eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s not that bad,” James said with a grimace on his face. “You look… um… dangerous?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, I love to look dangerous! That makes it so much better because I totally don’t work as a barista that interacts with people all day!”</p>
<p>“Uncle Moony is just pissed that he doesn’t have a cool lightning bolt scar-”</p>
<p>“I will get us in another car crash so you match me, Harry!”</p>
<p>“Bet!”</p>
<p>“No!” James, Lily and Sirius all exclaimed in varying levels of annoyance, shock, and fear.</p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong,” Remus quietly whispered to Harry so that the others couldn’t hear. “I’m glad we’re both alive but I feel like their lives would be easier if there was only one of us causing trouble...”</p>
<p>“I’ve never heard truer words come from your lips, uncle Moony. We need to start planning some trouble that we can ensue once you’re out of the hospital.”</p>
<p>Remus and Harry quickly pinky promised each other with matching smirks on their faces that caused the three other adults to all mutter a quiet ‘oh no.’ They were not ready for whatever Remus and Harry were planning.</p>
<p>It would take some time, but they would be okay. As a family, they would be okay. They just need some time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>